nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Shot
Jump Fire an arrow Second Player Movement Jump Fire an arrow |preq/seq='Sequel:' Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Chris Burt-Brown Music Dave Cowen |special= }} Twin Shot is a Cooperative platform-shooter game released February 6, 2009. The player controls the angels who defend themselves from enemies using arrows. The levels end when the player has destroyed all of the enemies. ---- Controls Player 1 Left/right - Move Up - Jump Space bar - Fire an arrow Player 2 A, D - Move W''' - Jump '''F - Fire an arrow Levels There are fifty levels in Twin Shot, which are displayed as "Stages". When all the enemies are destroyed, the player will move on to the next level. Stage 1 Enemies: 3 Green Slimes flopping all around. They are probably the most basic or common enemy in the game. Stage 2 This level has two Green Slimes and one Flying Blue Creature. The player must shoot arrows into the wall and use them as platforms in order to reach the enemies. Stage 3 There are two Dark Things and one Green Slime. Stage 4 There is one Flying Blue Creature and two Green Slimes. Also, Bouncing Platforms are introduced. Stage 5 There is a Dark Thing, a Flying Blue Creature, and three Green Slimes. Stage 6 Helmet Dark Things are introduced. There are four here. They must be shot when they lift their helmets off or else the arrow will bounce off. Stage 7 Blue rocks are introduced. They can't be jumped or walked through. Some have spikes, too. A Red Slime is at the lowest level, below 4 Green Slimes. There are 4 columns. Stage 8 Thieves are introduced. There are two of them, and four Green Slimes at the lower part. There are crumbling blocks in the middle. Stage 9 There are two Green Slimes at the top of the level, and two helmet Dark Things in the side. They must be reached by jumping through their rooms' floors or falling through crumbling boxes. Stage 10 There are four Helmet Dark Things, the blue variation of the Carrier Dark Thing, and a Flying Blue Creature. Stage 11 Two Flying Turquiose Creatures are at the top. In the middle reside two Green Slimes and a Blue Carrier Dark Thing. Stage 12 There are a total of eight Green Slimes, but the Angels must fall and shoot to kill them. Stage 13 There are three Rider Dark Things on each platform, and two Flying Blue Creatures are at the lowest part. One-Way blocks are introduced, and they only go down. Stage 14 There are only three Green SLimes in this level, but all of them need to be reached with the "eye" platforms, which are only there half the time. Stage 15 The level has four sections seperated by eye platforms. There is a blue Carrier Dark Thing and a Rider Dark Thing on top, a Rider Dark Thing on the bottom, and one Green Slime on the left and right segments. Stage 16 A new Strong Creature is here. There are also three Green Slimes and one Flying Blue Creature. The Green Slimes can only be acessed by going through the Flying Blue Creature's "cave". Stage 17 In the top is a Strong Creature and two Flying Blue Creatures. In the lower level there is another Strong Creature and three Green Slimes. Stage 18 In this level, the Angel must use arrows to climb the pillars and kill three Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 19 This level involves a lot of climbing, and has two Flying Blue Creatures on the towers, two Green Slimes on the lowest level, and a Rider Dark Thing in a "pocket". Stage 20 At the top of this level is a Rider Dark Thing. In the lower box, there is a Strong creature and four Dark Things. Also, the Strong Creature can now use a long-distance attack by throwing the Dark Things. Stage 21 There are four Shielded Dark Things and three Flying Blue Creatures in this level. They need to be reached with climbing with your arrows. Stage 22 Here are four levels above the ground. the first one has othing, but the one above that has Shield Dark Things, the one above that Helmet Dark Things, and the top one Green Slimes, two of each on each level. Stage 23 There is a Green Slime, a Red Slime, a Dark Thing, and rider and blue carrier variations of the Dark thing scattered throughout the level. Stage 24 This level looks like a maze. Inside are three Green Slime, A Red Slime, and Spikes. Stage 25 Here, a large number of Flying Blue Creatures are flying and the bouncy platforms must be used to kill them. Stage 26 There are four towers each containing two Flying Blue Creatures. The towers must be fallen through and have some platforms too. Stage 27 This level there are two Dark Things and three Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 28 Here, there is a blue Carrier Dark Thing and two Flying Blue Creatures. they must be reached with the eye platforms, which only stay for half the time before switching with other ones. Stage 29 A moving platform functions as an elevator in this level, and take the Angel to the lower section where two Strong Creatures and two Dark Things are. Stage 30 There are six total Dark Things in this level, and they can be fought by either falling through the platforms or flipping the switch. Stage 31 Here there are five Flying Blue Creatures and no floor. in stead there are alot of bouncing platforms to use, but a player could also fall and shoot, which creats a loop that sends an onslaught of arrows at the enemies. Stage 32 This level has two blue and four Red Helmet Dark Things and each is in its own section. It takes a little exploring, but all six are easily acessable. Stage 33 There is a Mouth Dark Thing, a Rider Dark Thing, and two Helmet Dark Things. Stage 34 There are two Shield Dark Things, one Green Slime, And three Flying Blue Creatures. Their platforms must be reached by shooting the brown, upwards-moving collumn and jumping on the arrow for use as an elevator. Stage 35 There is a Flying Blue Creature, a Blue Carrier Dark Thing, and a new Purple Carrier Dark Thing, which can spawn Green Slimes. Stage 36 At the lowest part of this level (which really functions as the top), there is a Purple Carrier Dark Thing. It spits slimes onto the conveyer belt the Angel is on, and the Angel must climb crubling blocks to shoot the purple carrier. There is, however, an easier way. The Angel must shoot the Green Slimes until one drops a wing power-up. then all it needs to do is fly up. Also, this level is great for getting on the Game High Scores because the Angel can shoot a lot of slimes without shooting the creator, and the coins come right to it. Stage 37 There are three Flying Blue Creatures and one Rider Dark Thing. the Angel must fall a couple of times to access them all. Stage 38 Enemies: 1 Helmet Dark Thing, two Blue Carrier Dark Things, and two Flying Blue Creatures. Stage 39 There are two Green Slimes, four Red Slimes, and one Shield Dark Thing. if some are missed a bouncing platform at the top will take the Angel back to the bottom. Stage 40 There are two Flying Blue Creatures and one Mouth Dark Thing. All of them must be accessed with the bouncing platforms. Stage 41 There is a Mouth Dark Thing and one of each type of Carrier Dark Thing. this level is also done in a stair format. Stage 42 There is a Theif and Two Mouth Dark Things. Stage 43 The middle must be acessed by falling through the gray blocks on top. There are two Helmet Dark Things and one Mouth Dark Thing. Stage 44 This level requiers a lot of climbing. There are four Mouth Dark Things, Three Dark Things and one Red Slime. Stage 45 There is a green Slime and Three Flying Blue Creatures. there are bouncing platforms and spikes on the floor and Eye platforms in the air. Stage 46 There are four Dark Things and two Strong Creatures. The floor has a lot of red bouncing platforms/walls. Stage 47 In the lower part of the level there are four Flying Blue Creatures, and there are two Mouth Dark Things on the upper part. Stage 48 There are five Dark Things in cages, which will be set free if any switch is hit. It is advised that the three Strong Creatures on the floor are defeated first, though. Stage 49 There are a lots of red and green slimes on the conveyor belts and gray blocks between them. Stage 50 In the final level, there are four Flying Blue Creatures and three Blue Carrier Dark Things. Ending Enemies *'Dark Things' - Black, small creatures that jump around the stage. Pickups Items can be obtained by defeating enemies, hitting a block with an arrow, or by random happenings. *'Coins' - Silver grants fifty points and gold grants 100 points *'Gems' - Worth 500 points *'Treasure Chest' - When shot with an arrow, it reveals many coins which players can collect. Power Ups Sometimes, Power Ups randomly appear during gameplay. They can be obtained to gain certain abilities for a limited amount of time (invincibility) or kept unitl hit by an enemy (Super Speed, Wings) *Wings - Allows the player to fly anywhere around the stage until a life is lost. *Invincibility - Allows the player to touch monsters and walk on hazards for a short amount of time. *Super Speed - Allows the player to move faster. Beta Elements Nitrome revealed in a Memory Lane post on March 20th 2012 a large image of designs for characters (meaning enemies and possibly the main character). These characters never made it into the game, but some enemies vaguely resemble enemies that did make it into Twin Shot. Trivia *The key for shooting arrows used to be Ctrl key for player 2, but was changed due to the problems caused by key combinations. *Judging by the players' appearances, and the fact that it was released around Valentine's Day, the players and the plot are likely based on Cupid and Roman Mythology itself. *Twin Shot is similar to Nitrome Must Die in that Twin Shot supports multiplayer, and each level's objective is to kill all enemies. Also, the other objective is to have more score. *In all levels of Twin Shot and Twin Shot 2, there is a glitch where the dark thing(s) or mouth dark thing(s) get stuck on the player's arrow, staying in one place looking side to side. This makes both of them very easy to kill. Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Twin Shot Category:Platform games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Shooter games